


Secrets and Lies

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Surprise Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I…just don’t know where to start.” Darcy said chewing on her lip. “The beginning is usually a good place.” Clint teased with a gentle smile. “Okay,” she agreed taking a shaky breath. “Darcy Lewis is a lie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Darcy lay in bed, her head on Clint’s bare shoulder, and listened to him tell her all the things he’d previously kept to himself. He talked about his parents toxic relationship and the abuse that spilled over onto him and his brother. He told her about the circus, Trickshot, and even that townie girl he’d lost his virginity to when he was fifteen. He haltingly told her about his downward spiral into crime, his rift with his brother and the violence it inspired in Barney when he left it all behind and joined the army instead of sticking with the petty theft that was one day going to get them killed or sent to prison.

He told her about SHIELD and being adopted by Phil, who supported him when he disobeyed orders and saved Natasha’s life. He explained their odd bond, the fealty they have to each other that is so bone deep that nothing could sever it. Not even themselves. Then he talked about her. 

His voice changing to something akin to wonder when he described seeing her for the first time back in New Mexico. How hard it was to remain stern as she went toe to toe with Coulson and made him want to grin. He talked about the couple hours they’d spent together in the crappy bar of that crappy town and how much he’d genuinely come to like her in such a short time. How he’d wanted to ask for her number but had decided it was better to keep her out of his world. 

Clint told her how shocked he was to see her walk into the tower with Jane, that Thor had sensed his interest in her when the subject of New Mexico had come up and he couldn’t help ask if Thor had any idea how she was doing while they ate shawarma. He bared his soul and told her he loved her, and Darcy cried. Because she was happy, she was in love, and she was a liar. 

“Darce, babe don’t cry. I’ll take it back if you want me to just don’t cry.” Clint pleaded gathering her close. 

“Don’t you dare take it back.” Darcy said glaring at him through her tears. 

“So are these happy tears?” he asked confused.

“Yes…no…I love you too.,” she answered pulling away from him. “I have to tell you something. I…just don’t know where to start.” Darcy said chewing on her lip.

“The beginning is usually a good place.” Clint teased with a gentle smile.

“Okay,” she agreed taking a shaky breath. “Darcy Lewis is a lie.” Darcy told him.

Clint sat up with a frown and turned to face her fully, sitting cross legged on the bed.

“Explain,” he said trying not to let his SHIELD training judge her before he knew the truth. Darcy nodded and copied his posture.

“As far as the world is concerned, my name is Darcy Anne Lewis. I was born in Silver Spring MD and grew up in Philadelphia. That I lived with my parents Marion and Henry until they died when I was fourteen. None of that is true. I didn’t go live with my uncle before getting into a boarding school in New England. I don’t have an uncle, not really.” Darcy related.

“Darcy, sweetheart I don’t understand. SHIELD vetted you, even Natasha’s Red Room covers didn’t stand up to SHIELD’s scrutiny. How? Who exactly are you?” he asked concern and anger creeping into his voice.

“No! God, no Clint it’s nothing like that. I don’t work for anybody it was done to keep me safe, like witness relocation only way more complicated than that.” Darcy rushed to reassure him. Clint was still confused but some of the tension and seeds of betrayal began to fade away at her words.

“The thing is when I was eleven something happened that changed my life. Before that I was just Ellen Joanna Anderson, regular kid from Dover, PA. I had normal parents, a normal brother and a completely normal childhood. Then one afternoon I was arguing with my brother over who got to control the TV and suddenly he…stopped. As if he were a movie that someone hit the pause button on. At first I thought he was messing with me, but in seconds I realized he was unnaturally still. Frozen in a weird moment with his mouth half forming a word and he didn’t even appear to be breathing. After the longest two minutes of my life he kicked back on as if nothing had happened finishing his rant about being older and snatched the remote back. I was so stunned, I just walked away.” Darcy began. “After that it didn’t take long to figure out that…I’m a mutant.,” she confessed softly watching his reaction.

Clint took a deep breath, it was a surprise for sure but it’s not like he’d never encountered a mutant before. It didn’t bother him and as long as she wasn’t one of the mind reading ones like Xavier…wait.

“Xavier and his school, that was your boarding school. Wasn’t it? That’s why your cover went so deep even SHIELD couldn’t unravel it?” he asked with sudden clarity.

“Yes, that’s true. After I figured out what was happening I knew I had to hide it. My parents hated mutants. They’re liberal about all sorts of things, but mutants? Nope, freaks of nature what should be kept away from normal folk. So when I realized the truth, I started doing research at the local library. I ended up reading everything the Professor had published and wanted desperately to reach out to him but didn’t know how. Over the next couple of years my powers got stronger, suddenly I could affect entire rooms full of people and then not only could I freeze people and things in place, I could make things explode. The Professor figured it out later that what I can actually do is manipulate molecules. I can slow them way down so as to appear frozen in place or speed them up causing them to explode. By the time I was fourteen I had a decent handle on my abilities but could still accidently use them if angry or scared. At the beginning of my freshman year in high school I went on a field trip to a museum in Philly with my history class. There was an exhibit of Civil War era weapons and stuff we were meant to see. While we were there our tour guide decided that it didn’t matter that I was an underage kid, all that mattered was that I had enough tits and ass to look like a grown woman so clearly it was okay to touch me.” Darcy related. Clint bristled at the thought of young Darcy being groped by some perv in a position of authority.

“I tried to get him to leave me alone but he just kept grabbing at me and…I lost my temper and…oh god Clint, his hand blew up. There was a flash and a mist and he was screaming and there was just a stump left with all this blood.” Darcy told him starting to cry as the trauma of that day came back. Clint gathered her into his arms, holding her close and making reassuring sounds in her ear. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to continue her tale.

“It was awful, I’ve never stopped feeling guilty for it. I ran, he was on the floor screaming about his hand and then mutants and people were running and it looked like a grenade had gone off in his hand. I ran out of the museum and as far as my feet would take me. After hours of running and resting in alley’s I was completely hopelessly lost. I found a pay phone to call my parents, to beg them to come get me. They said the police had told them I was a mutant who had attacked a docent and set off an explosion maiming the man and accidentally killed myself. They said their daughter was dead and I could stay that way.” Darcy revealed the tears starting again.

Anger flashed through Clint at her words, she deserved better than what her parents had given her. Part of him wished he could go back and save her from it all, but he couldn’t. What he could do was hold her tight and listen, he could see this through and still love her when they were on the other side of it. Like she’d just done for him. 

“I was covered in blood, so I stole some clothes from one of those charity drop boxes cleaning up the best I could in a public bathroom in a park. I ended up hiding in the public library, managing to stay hidden until they locked up and left. I raided the employee fridge and got something to eat then hunkered down in the stacks to wait until morning. By the time the sun came up I had a plan. I was going to hitch to Westchester and beg Professor Xavier to take me into his school. It was the best idea I had so I headed out. The first person I got a ride with only took me about an hour north of the city. The second person was this middle aged dad who said he was off to visit his daughter at NYU and he’d take me as far as Manhattan. He seemed trust worthy and I fell asleep in the car." Darcy paused to take a slow deep breath.

"When I woke up the car was parked in a highway rest stop and he was leaning over me with his hand up my shirt. He pinched me really hard and declared rides weren’t free. I was able to knee him in the nuts and scramble out of the car. He started coming after me so I hauled ass into the woods and ended up completely turned around. I spent a day and a half floundering around in the woods before I ended up behind this church. I was cold, hungry, and dirty so I went into the church looking for help. I figured maybe they’d let me use the phone to call information and get the number for the school and beg someone to come help me. The guy in the office was Pastor Robert Lewis. I told him that my name was Darcy, I’d been reading Pride and Prejudice before everything started and it was the first name that popped into my head. I lied and said I was on my way back to my boarding school in upstate New York when my ride abandoned me and I’d gotten lost. What I didn’t realize is that my picture was on the news as a casualty in a bombing attributed to disgruntled mutants. That I was alone, on the run, and very much not dead pointed to only one thing. I was the mutant that caused the explosion. Lucky for me he was one of the Professors contacts who looked out for kids like me. He brought me to his sister’s house and they got me clothed, fed and able to sleep without worrying for my safety. The next day I was on a bus with a ticket that said Darcy Lewis and an unaccompanied minor form filled out by my ‘uncle.’,” she told him.

“When the Professor found out everything that happened he had Hank, resident genius and big blue cuddle bug, create a background for me that was virtually impenetrable. I decided to keep the name Darcy Lewis and added Anne as a middle name as a nod to my past. The next four years were amazing. I suddenly had this big crazy family and access to crazy classes the likes of which you can’t find anywhere else in the world. By the time I had a diploma from Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters I had enough college credit to be a junior and get my masters in four years instead of seven.” Darcy told him proudly. Clint whistled in appreciation, he’d barely finished high school and he knew she had to have worked her ass off to accomplish such a thing.

“I had lots of choices, I could have gone off to college a proud mutant from Xavier’s school. I could have stayed on and joined the team, they wanted me to. Logan was disappointed when I didn’t. My other option was that I could deepen my cover and go to college and try to be a normal student. The plan was, go to Culver and get my masters then go home and join the team. Jean wanted to train me to take over being the public face of the X-Men. She and Scott had finally gotten married and wanted to have kids so her idea was to pass the torch and fade out of the public eye while remaining on the team. Then New Mexico happened and I ended up on SHIELD’s radar. Remember my IPod?” she asked looking up at him. 

“How could I forget?” he  asked with a rueful chuckle.

“Well the reason I threw such a hissy, other than the principal, was because Hank hid some tech on it that allowed me to contact the team. I knew very well Director Fury’s stance of thinly veiled  tolerance toward the Professor and everything associated with him. Me being on SHIELD’s radar meant that I was someone that he could use to maneuver the Professor into letting SHIELD interfere with the school and the X-Men. I couldn’t let myself be used against the people who saved my life. So I kept my mouth shut, distanced myself from the school and everyone in it. Professor Xavier agreed that for a while it would be best, then once SHIELD was off my back I would disappear. Darcy Lewis would meet with an untimely end and my appearance would change. Another cover would be created and I would join the team. So I graduated Culver, stuck with Jane and then aliens attacked New York bringing us right back onto Fury’s radar. Then just when that was dying down shit went bat crap crazy in London and there I was right back on SHIELD’s person of interest list and being swooped along in the force of nature that is Thor. I love Jane like a sister and have wanted to tell her a thousand times but couldn’t make myself do it. What I didn’t expect was you. I didn’t expect you to roll back into my life and make me so happy. I didn’t expect to come to adore this giant phallic symbol we all live in, or to be bros with the Avengers or fall completely head over heels in love with a somewhat damaged former assassin turned superhero. Do you know how hard I have worked to not fall for a superhero Clint? I’ve seen Wolverine naked, I’ve cuddled with Beast, I’ve been hit on by Gambit. His accent alone has gotten women to drop their panties. Of course I’ve also seen Logan scratch his ass with his claws while burping, and Hank give himself a flea bath and Remy snort soup out of his nose. So maybe it’s not so big a mystery.” Darcy clarified tilting her head in thought. 

Clint laughed and laid down keeping Darcy in his arms.

“So…still love me?” she asked worriedly.

“Sweetheart, as far as tragic back stories go I’ve seen a lot worse. Of course I still love you, but I think you’re wrong. Darcy Lewis isn’t a lie, she’s amazing.” Clint told her nuzzling her temple. Darcy relaxed into him, letting all the worry flow out of her at his words.

“Well I think Clint Barton is pretty amazeballs himself.” Darcy returned kissing his collar bone.

“Yes I do have amazing balls, nice of you to notice.” Clint replied getting a laugh.

“I want to tell the others the truth and then, if you want, I’d really like to take you to meet the other half of my family.” Darcy said locking eyes with him.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to tell anyone if you aren’t ready.” Clint told her. 

“I know, but I’ve kept it a secret for far too long. Jane and Thor especially deserve to know the truth.” Darcy replied. 

“Whatever you want, I’m there.” Clint agreed holding her close.

 

Just under twenty four hours later Darcy sat in the communal lounge watching everyone digest her story. Jane was sniffling softly, Thor had his arms wrapped around her as he clearly tried to control his emotions. Bruce was breathing deep, Steve was gazing at the floor while his jaw worked. Pepper and Natasha both looked at her with understanding and acceptance.

“I want you out.” Tony bit out angrily.

“Tony…” Pepper began.

“You’re fired, and I want you out of my tower, now.” Tony continued as if no one had spoken.

“Tony, you can’t just fire her.” Pepper argued.

“The hell I can’t, she lied about her identity. That’s a violation of her Stark Industries employment contract, I am well within my bounds as the head of R&D to fire her ass for breach of contract.” Tony growled.

“Darcy had every right to protect herself.” Natasha said. 

“Except she didn’t just protect herself, she hid her abilities. Fuck she hid her connection to the X-Men, they wanted her for their team. She flat out admitted she was going to let Darcy Lewis get killed off and reinvent herself as one of Xavier’s team. She was going to take everything she knew about us, about the Avengers and SHIELD, and she was going to disappear. Were you even going to care when we mourned you? When Jane cried for you, when Clint was heartbroken because the woman he loved was dead?” Tony accused. 

“That’s not fair, Darcy said that was the plan before she cared for us. Before she knew all of us, that doesn’t mean she would have gone through with it. Clearly she isn’t.” Jane defended.

“Don’t be stupid Foster, a liar is a liar.” Tony sneered. 

“Tony…” Bruce started.

“No! I trusted you. I let you in, into my home, into my family. Darcy Lewis, her I knew. Her I trusted, but you, you I don’t even want to know.” Tony declared staring down at her. 

“I’m sorry,” Darcy said softly.

“Don’t be sorry, be gone.” Tony snapped turning his back on her and striding toward the elevator. Sound erupted behind him as everyone began to protest his kicking her out.

“Stop! He’s right!” Darcy’s voice rang out over the din silencing everyone. Tony froze just out of sight, her words stopping him in his tracks. 

“Darcy,” Jane began a pleading edge to her voice. 

“No Jane, I lied. I lied to everyone, especially to you. Yes, at first it was because I was afraid of what you’d think, that maybe you’d hate me for being what I am. But after Thor, I knew I could trust you but I still kept my mouth shut. I told myself it was what the Professor wanted, that I was just doing as I was asked but the truth is it was easier. It was easier to keep on as we were and I told myself it didn’t matter. I was glad to be on SHIELD’s radar because I didn’t want to join the X-Men. I don’t want to join a team or fight but I was too scared to tell them no, to let them down. So I took the easy way out. I lied, and I hid, and now I have to live with the consequences of my inaction.” Darcy told her.

“Darcy,” Pepper tried her voice tight with emotion.

“It’s okay, don’t blame Tony…he’s not the one at fault. This is all on me. I just want you all to know, that I have never given the Professor, or anyone in Westchester, information about anything I’ve seen in this tower. Not once.” Darcy swore. Tony had heard enough, he needed to get away from that damn earnest voice.

 

Darcy stood in her suite packing a bag while Jane pleaded with her not to go.

“Please, just wait until tomorrow at least. Let Pepper talk to Tony.” Jane begged.

“This isn’t me being a martyr Jane, if Tony changes his mind I’ll come home thrilled for the second chance. For now, it’s best I go deal with the flip side. I like being Darcy Lewis, I don’t want to be a superhero. It’s far past time the Professor knew that.” Darcy told her zipping up her suitcase.

“We’ll fix it, you’ll be home before we have a chance to miss you.” Jane declared pulling her into a fierce hug.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I wanted to so many times. I was just so scared.” Darcy told her, gripping her friend tight.

“I forgive you.” Jane answered. The door opened and Clint walked in, his duffle and weapons case over his shoulder.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Darcy agreed pulling away from Jane. Darcy grabbed her suitcase handle and swung her messenger bag across her chest.

“I’ll call when we get there.,” she promised before following Clint out into the hall.

 

Tony sat in his workshop playing catch with Dum E, determinedly not thinking about Darcy  and her story. Nope, he was just playing catch. He wasn’t thinking about a terrified girl, sexually assaulted and then covered in blood when her powers exploded without her permission. He wasn’t thinking about the coward who pinned her to a car seat and tried to rape her, or the parents who disowned her. He wasn’t thinking about the fear of discovery and being locked away for being a mutant if Fury found out. He sure as hell wasn’t thinking of her voice when she defended him, told everyone that he was right to kick her out. The door slid open and Pepper’s heels clicked on the polished concrete floor.

“She lied.” Tony said.

“Yes, she did.” Pepper agreed.

“Her powers are dangerous, a flick of a wrist and she could have killed any one of us.” Tony continued.

“Also true,” Pepper conceded.

“She was wrong, she should have trusted us.” Tony told her.

“Agreed,” Pepper replied.

“I’m going to forgive her anyway, aren’t I?” Tony asked with a sigh.

“’Fraid so,” Pepper answered hugging him from behind.

 

 

Clint pulled his restored 67 Trans Am (red and black), up to the gate of the School for the Gifted. A camera clicked to life and a voice came through intercom.

“Welcome to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, do you have an appointment?” the female voice asked. Darcy leaned forward over Clint and grinned up at the camera.

“Kitty it’s me Darce, open the gate.,” she called out.

“Please say the password,” Kitty teased.

“Seriously?” Darcy asked groaning.

“Say it,” Kitty sing songed.

“Goonies never say die.” Darcy answered rolling her eyes.

“Entrance granted,” Kitty announced as the gates swung open. Darcy waved and settled back in her seat.

“Goonies never say die?” Clint teased.

“It could be worse, she makes Bobby do the truffle shuffle.” Darcy told him grinning. Clint cackled in laughter as he drove up the long drive to the school. Darcy directed him to the garage and soon they were heading into the building. It didn’t take long before they were standing before the Professor as he looked her over with a critical eye.

“Professor Charles Xavier, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Clint this is the Professor.” Darcy introduced.

“Pleased to meet you.” Clint said smiling down at the man in the wheel chair.

“I’m pleased to meet you as well Clint. It’s been far too long Darcy, welcome home.,” he greeted them both with a soft smile.

“Thanks Professor, it’s nice to be back.” Darcy said sincerely.

“I take it you have shared your past with the Avengers.” Xavier wagered looking Clint over curiously.

“Yeah, turns out you can only resist the hero type for so long before you fall in love. Who knew?” Darcy answered with a grinning shrug.

“Is this a meet the family visit or were there…unpleasant reactions to your history?” Xavier wanted to know.

“A little of both, one of my friends…well he didn’t take it too well that I lied about my past. The mutant thing wasn’t the issue though, it was the concealing it.” Darcy admitted regretfully.

“Ah, well as much as I can understand that, I had my reasons for asking for your silence.” Xavier told her.

“I know, and the whole SHIELD thing, yeah I didn’t want them to know either. But I trust the Avengers, they wouldn’t have told Fury or anyone else if I asked them not to. I didn’t have to keep lying, but I did because it was easier.” Darcy admitted shame running through her.

“You protected yourself Darce. The only person who gets to decide when you feel safe enough, and loved enough to tell your secrets is you. If Tony can’t accept that, then it’s his fucking loss babe.” Clint assured her. Xavier smiled at Clint in approval, nodding his agreement.

“I’m not going to tell you how to feel Darcy, but guilt isn’t a burden you need to carry. One person in your life is having trouble accepting that he was not privy to your secrets. It seems as if everyone else is accepting you for who and what you are. That is a gift you shouldn’t dishonor by beating yourself up.” Xavier cautioned kindly.

Darcy smiled at him and nodded. “I’ll do my best Professor,” she agreed.

“Good, now Kitty prepared a room for the two of you across from Logan. Why don’t you go get settled in and we’ll see you both at dinner?” Xavier suggested.

“Sounds good, it really is nice to be back.” Darcy said giving him a quick hug before leading Clint out of the room. Moments after the door closed behind them Jean came into the office.

“How is she really?” she asked worried.

“Happy and loved, she has a new home and family. I have a feeling that should Darcy join any team it will be her Avengers.” Xavier related with a weary sigh.

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Jean said placing a gentle hand on the just rounding stomach a tinge of regret going through her. Darcy had been her first choice to take her place as the public face of the team. Still, Kitty was shaping up to be a suitable second option.

 

That night dinner was a bit surreal for Clint, seeing Darcy surrounded by the X-Men, being one of them with shared past and stories of adventures was both gratifying and strange. Her family was a bit more complicated than he ever thought he’d have to deal with, and the sight of her cuddling with Hank McCoy like he was a giant blue teddy bear was charming and bizarre in equal portions, but they were all good people.

 

Over the next week Clint got to know all the parts of Darcy that she’d kept hidden from him. He got to see her powers in action when Logan invited him into the Danger Room, something Tony would be really fucking jealous over once he found out, and it was in short amazing. They were relaxing on their bed after having showered when Clint suddenly looked at her wonderingly. 

“Hey, have you ever frozen me?” he wanted to know. Darcy flushed and ducked her head.

“You have?” Clint asked in surprise.

“Just once and it wasn’t on purpose.” Darcy defended quickly.

“When?” Clint asked curious.

“The first night we spent together. During round two when I was on top, I accidentally froze you. It’s just that it felt so good and I kind of…didn’t want it to end, so I instinctively…” she made a now familiar gesture with her hands. Clint stared at her for a minute before bursting into laughter and pulling her into his arms.

“Darlin, you have my full permission to make sex last longer with your abilities.” Clint assured her before kissing her breathless.

 

A few days later they were sitting by the pool discussing their next move. Clint really needed to get back to the tower, but if Tony wouldn’t let Darcy in they needed to figure something out. Just as they were arguing about getting an apartment, Darcy’s phone rang. 

“It’s Pepper,” she said hurrying to answer. “Pepper?” Darcy asked pressing the phone to her ear.

“Darcy, I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to call but there were somethings to work out.” Pepper apologized.

“No, it’s fine, I’m just really glad to hear from you.” Darcy told her, grabbing Clint’s hand.

“Your access to the tower has been fully restored, everything is exactly how you left it and the interns have managed to keep Jane from dehydrating or fainting from hunger.” Pepper related. “You don’t have to worry about your job, it’s still yours and you’ll find you’ve been on paid leave for the past week and a half. You are expected back at your desk on Monday, assuming that is you want to come home. I truly hope you want to come home Darcy, we all miss you. We even miss Clint, though Natasha told me not to say so.” Pepper let her know.

“Of course I want to come home, there’s nothing I’d rather do. But…what about Tony? If…if he really doesn’t want me around…” Darcy trailed off worriedly.

“Tony decided he was going to forgive you before you’d even left the tower. He just needed some time. The last couple people who kept big secrets from him were Stane who tried to have him killed, and Fury who used Howard’s research on the tesseract to make weapons. He needed time to understand that your secrets really only affected you. He’s still not happy about it, but, Tony really does miss you.” Pepper explained.

“I miss him too, and I really am sorry that it took me so long to let go of my fear and just tell you all the truth. I never wanted to hurt anyone.” Darcy apologized softly.

“I understand honey, we all do. You’ve been through some terrible things, all we want is for you to come home and be happy.” Pepper insisted.

“I want that too,” Darcy agreed giving Clint a watery smile.

“So we’ll see you soon?” Pepper asked hopefully.

“We’ll come back tomorrow before the weekend traffic. Clint and I will be home by dinner.” Darcy promised.

“Wonderful, I’ll let everyone know. See you tomorrow.” Pepper said happily.

“See you tomorrow,” Darcy echoed before disconnecting the call.

“Tony came around?” Clint asked grinning.

“According to Pepper he decided to forgive me before we left the tower, that he just needed some time to process but yeah, he wants us to go home.” Darcy related in giddy disbelief.

“Bout time Stark got something right.” Clint teased pulling her in for a kiss. Seconds later a few of the younger kids playing in the shallows started ‘ewwwww’ing at them causing them to break apart laughing.

 

The rest of the day past in blurry of happy relief and it seemed mere moments before it was the next afternoon and they were saying goodbye to the X-Men. 

“Don’t stay away so long this time cher, Manhattan is not so far no?” Gambit cajoled.

“I’ll come visit more often, I promise. And hey, now that everyone knows you guys can come visit me at the tower.” Darcy offered brightly.

“You mean deliberately spend time with Stark?” Logan asked with a shudder.

“He’s not so bad, most of the time.” Clint laughed.

“I’d love to see you spar with Steve and Thor, man I could sell tickets to that.” Darcy added smirking.

“I would like to meet Dr. Banner and discuss his research, it really is quite fascinating.” Hank interjected thoughtfully.

“It might be nice to have an accord with another team.” Scott said.

“Scotty, you still need to loosen up. Stop thinking about work every once in a while.” Darcy sighed.

“You didn’t admonish Hank for thinking about work.” Scott defended frowning.

“Because big blue and big green becoming besties needs to happen. Plus, Hank has lots of hobbies and spends plenty of time with people who aren’t connected to this school or the team. You have no chill.” Darcy explained easily. Scott frowned as everyone laughed, but she could see the way the corner of his mouth twitched. Yup, she still had it.

 

The ride back into the city was much more relaxed than the one out of it, but as soon as they hit Manhattan Darcy began to tense up.  She knew the others would be happy to see her, but despite Pepper’s assurances she was still worried Tony was going to be pissed when he saw her. Deciding to forgive her didn’t mean he’d actually done it. By the time they were standing in the elevator Darcy was one big ball of nerves. They took the time to drop their stuff in Clint’s apartment before heading back to the elevator.

“It’s gonna be fine, I promise.” Clint told her pressing a reassuring kiss to her temple. Far too soon for Darcy’s liking the elevator doors were opening on to the common area where a bunch of people were waiting for them.

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed hurrying to hug her best friend.

“I missed you too Janie,” Darcy breathed hugging her back. When Jane stepped back Thor was quick to replace her and soon she was surrounded by her friends, her family as she was welcomed back home. Clint was enthusiastically explaining what the Danger Room is when Tony walked in, followed by Dum E pulling a cart loaded down with take out.

“So, it’s come to my attention that I may have, possibly, made a story about you’re traumatizing past about my traumatizing past instead. I could have, in retrospect, handled the big reveal a bit better than I did. So…yeah, I was kinda an ass and you kinda lied, my take away here is we’re pretty much even.” Tony declared with a seemingly careless shrug.

“Yeah, I agree, we both kinda fucked up.” Darcy said standing to face him. “Friends?” she asked holding out her hand to him.

“My friend would know I don’t like to be handed things.” Tony snarked with a small smirk.

“I’m not a thing Tony,” Darcy rebutted rolling her eyes fondly.

“Still, you’re trying to put something in my hand, I have a quirk.” Tony shrugged.

“You’re not quirky, you’re a troll.” Darcy shot back grinning. 

“I’m just saying,” Tony said trying not to laugh. An evil smirk spread of her face and the hand she’d been holding out to him twitched freezing Tony in place.

“Did you…” Steve started, watching as Darcy walked forward and gently raised one of Tony’s arms so it was sticking out in front of him.

“Yup, hand me that small purple pillow will ya Steve?” Darcy asked as she carefully bent Tony’s arm and opened his hand.

The team watched in rapt fascination as she pressed the pillow into Tony’s hand and gently raised his arm over his head. Nodding in satisfaction she stepped back to her original position next to a now giggling Clint and waved her hands. Tony immediately returned to normal, his hand releasing the pillow so it fell on top of his head and bounced off, as his arm dropped back to his side. Tony stared at the pillow that had just hit him in the head in confused annoyance before slowly looking up at Darcy.

“Okay, there’s going to have to be some rules around here kid. Rule number one, no freezing Tony.,” he pouted.

 

After that things settled back down into a new normal. Steve and Natasha had both insisted on testing Darcy’s powers and admitted that her abilities would be extremely helpful in the field. The fact that she’s actually had some combat training with the X-Men was a huge advantage and after some careful consideration Darcy reluctantly agreed to help them bring the fight to Hydra. She did have one condition though, she refused to kill or maim anyone. She could freeze entire rooms of people, there were few situations they could anticipate where she’d have to break that rule, so they both agreed.

Clint wasn’t too thrilled about the idea that his girlfriend was going to be joining them in the field, but he knew she could protect herself. Even so, he and the rest of the team promised themselves to have her back, even before protecting themselves.

Jane ended up hiring one of the interns to help out when Darcy was doing Avengers stuff, and quickly adapted to her friend being one of the team. It also helped that since Darcy knew what it was like to be left behind, she’d secretly gifted Jane and Pepper with comms so they could listen in as the team was on missions. Pepper didn’t like to listen, but she did like that she had the option. Jane on the other hand loved to listen in. The banter the flew was more entertaining than science, though she’d never admit it.

Eventually Bruce and Hank did meet and became fast friends. Tony was a little jealous, but mostly he was just happy to see Bruce relax around someone else. Kitty quickly decided she was going to date Steve, and watching her pursue the Captain was hysterical for them all. Especially when she declared that it was fine that he still wasn’t over Peggy Carter because she really just wanted to “ride your flagpole” as friends with benefits.

Jubilee was in awe of Pepper, and quickly declared that she wanted to be like Pepper when she grew up. Pepper was incredibly flattered and took it upon herself to encourage the teenager to go to college and have a life outside the team. Xavier, who had been trying to press the same thing upon her, was grateful for Peppers influence. Months later when Tony walked in on Steve and Kitty having energetic sex against a wall, Tony was the only one surprised by it.

Almost a year after their big reveal Darcy and Clint were on vacation in Europe when they saw Bucky buying plums at a farmers market in Romania. Clint made himself scarce while Darcy approached him, hoping to talk him into contacting Steve.

“You’re one of them, an Avenger.,” he told her as she followed him into an alley.

“Yes,” Darcy admitted readily.

“I’m…I’m not ready yet. Steve…just, just tell him that I’ll come when I’m ready.” Bucky said pleadingly.

“I’ll tell him, and I promise I won’t try and force you to come home with us. Just do me a favor okay?” she asked.

“What favor?” Bucky asked suspiciously.

“Buy a burner phone and call him. He’s really worried about you, blames himself for letting you fall. Steve’s pretty stubborn, he’ll keep looking until he finds you or you give him a reason to believe you’ll eventually go to him on your own.” Darcy related getting a small smile for her trouble.

“Punk’s always been stubborn, especially when he was five foot nothin and swingin at guys twice his size.” Bucky commiserated.

“That mean you’ll do me a solid and call him?” Darcy wanted to know.

“Yeah…I…I can do that.” Bucky agreed letting out a slow breath.

“Good, thank you I appreciate it. Steve’s a good friend, I hate seeing him in pain.,” she told him softly getting a nod in return. “Now I’m going to press my luck and ask for one more favor. Take good care of yourself Bucky, you have a home waiting for you when you’re ready and an entire family of people ready, willing, and able to help you anytime you need or want it. Stark Industries is one of the largest companies on the planet. If you’re in trouble all you ever need to do is walk into a SI owned location, ask for Pepper Potts, tell them your name, and we’ll come running.” Darcy offered.

Bucky stared at her for a long moment, his face carefully blank.

“Why?” he asked confused.

“Because Steve’s a part of the Avengers family and you’re a part of his family. That means you’re one of us, and we take care of our own. Doesn’t matter if you’re a mad scientist in a metal suit, an alien prince, a giant green rage monster, a national icon, a former carnie with an affinity for medieval weaponry, a former master assassin, an astrophysicist trying to find a rainbow bridge to another realm, the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company with a hidden ability to become fire, or a formerly brain-washed prisoner of war. We’re all mad here, but for some crazy reason it works. We can work for you too, if you let us.” Darcy answered honestly.

Bucky stared at her, trying to think of what to do, how to feel about all that before responding.

“I’ll keep it in mind doll,” Bucky replied finally.

“Good enough, hopefully I’ll see you around Bucky.” Darcy said before turning and making her way out of the alley. Just before she turned the corner, she paused and looked back at him. “And my name is Darcy.,” she added just before she disappeared into the crowd.

 

A few weeks later Steve walked into the lobby of Avengers Tower to find Bucky leaning against the wall waiting for him.

“Hey Stevie, I uh, I’m home.” Bucky greeted nervously.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed in relieved disbelief. Seconds later Bucky found himself pulled into a tight hug, as his best friend squeezed him tight as if he were afraid he’d disappear again.

“Missed you too punk,” Bucky breathed relaxing into the embrace for a moment. Steve let out an emotional laugh before stepping back.

“I can’t believe you’re really here.” Steve said grinning.

“Yeah well, that Darcy dame is pretty persuasive. Plus I heard the Avengers are burning down Hydra, thought they might want some help.” Bucky offered with a shrug.

“I’d like that, come on let’s get upstairs.” Steve said clapping him on the shoulder. Bucky followed him on to the elevator, not caring about the eyes following them.

“So when do I get to meet the dame who turns into fire?” was the last thing the baffled security guard heard Bucky say before the doors closed cutting off Captain America’s resulting laughter.

“My money’s on Foster,” the receptionist said to the guard with a serious nod. The guard nodded after a moment, he could see that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I borrowed Piper Haliwell's powers. No, I'm not sorry. :)


End file.
